


Apollo, I Hate You

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Sequel to the poem "Evil Apollo". After Apollo raped her, she started showing her hatred towards him.





	Apollo, I Hate You

How could you

Doing this to me

I trusted you

And you have promised to protect me

But you betrayed me

You steal my innocence

You torn my heart

You make me cry

And you even break your promise 

Because of your actions 

I'm not a chaste anymore 

I'm now dirty

Apollo, I hate you

I HATE YOU!


End file.
